matts_brand_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash 4 Character Opinions/Toon Link
Toon Link is currently my main in Smash 4. Let's find out why. Moveset and play style Toon Link relies heavily on his projectiles, those being the Hero's Bow, Boomerang, and Bomb, more so the latter two. Boomerangs and bombs can lead into a plethora of follow-ups, including powerful kill confirms. Toon Link also has a wide variety of kill moves up his sleeve. His up air and up special Spin Attack can both be used effectively near the upper blast zone. His forward smash, up smash, and forward air are all surprisingly strong for a character of his size. Sure, Big Link's are stronger, but.... Shush mate. These are all great ways to annoy your friends, especially if you main him and you murder them all match long and finish it off with a bomb-fair setup. I've also been going into the lab with Toon Link lately. It seems like throwing a bomb downwards can true combo into a down air, even up to 200%, but the height at which you have to throw the bomb varies quite a bit depending on percentages. Speaking of bombs, you can actually connect all of his aerials from a downward thrown bomb until ridiculously high percents. In fact, bomb to Spin Attack can be a true combo up to 300%. I also use bombs when I get knocked into the air. I'll pull out a bomb and throw it down to try and clear the way to land safely. More often than not, I follow up immediately with a down air, even though it's not a safe option. It's a process. :P Toon Link also sports a tether grab and recovery in his Hookshot. This greatly improves his recovery and can give him the horizontal distance that Spin Attack lacks. Unfortunately, he doesn't have many follow-ups out of grabs. If the angle of his down throw was decreased, he would be able to follow up with moves like back air and Spin Attack. Maybe down throw's knockback would also have to be reduced a bit, but I'm not sure. But then, come to think of it... My friends would haaaaate me. Compared to Link, Toon Link is a faster, lighter character. This allows him to jump cancel toss his bombs then catch them again before they hit the ground. Neat. Also back throw. Back throw is pretty neat. My opinions of Toon Link players OK, well first of all, we're just gonna ignore the whole thing with Hyuga. A lot of Toon Link players get hate because a lot of Toon Links on For Glory spam smash attacks and projectiles, not really knowing what they're doing. Toon Link is a fairly easy character to pick up, but a difficult one to master. Toon Link's boomerang and bombs are excellent tools, but not everyone knows how to use them properly and play the character optimally. So shoutouts to those people who have gone the extra mile to learn all the jump cancel glide tossing and bomb juggling and whatnot. Learning these techniques can make killing easier and also makes for some mindgames. Experiences playing Toon Link Now I've got a ton of examples of reasons my friends hate Toon Link. For one, I told them that bombs thrown downwards can true combo into all of his aerials plus Spin Attack. For two, whenever I play Toon Link against them, there's a good chance they'll complain about how strong his kill moves are, namely his forward smash. My friends are convinced that he's top tier now... No. He isn't. One of them says he's okay with me beating him with my Toon Link 6 to 7 times out of 10. Category:Super Smash Bros.